A Brave New Soul
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: Horatio is getting married, and Kyle doesn't think he should. Marcia isn't what she seems and Kyle is going to set out to prove his father that his future bride isn't all what she claims to be. H/OC H/C, Kyle, and the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me what you think guys... Should I write a full on story...**

Summer was finally cooling down in Miami and as father and son plus girlfriend sat down to dinner out on a beautiful patio, the sun was painting the sky the most lovely of portraits. Kyle Harmon-Caine has known his father all of one year and though they have had their ups and downs, the bond between father and son has grown nothing but strong over the last few months. For the longest, after Horatio had gained custody of Kyle, the pair has been joined at the hip. Kyle was Horatio's main focus and so over time Kyle and his job had been the two most important things in his life, and Kyle saw that. But as a senior in High school and preparing to head off to college, Kyle wanted his father to not be alone, he wanted his father to not immerse himself in his work. So the seventeen year old began to encourage his father to date. Kyle even went as far as setting up an account on Eharmony for his dad and pretending to be him. It took a few months to convince his dad to go on a date, and a few more months to pick out the lady his dad thought would be best for him and his child; but Kyle had finally found the woman his dad agreed to go on a date with.

On her profile her name read Marcia Houston. She was a doctor and recently just moved to Miami from Seattle. She was 36 with no kids and has never been married. Kyle thought she was perfect and hot, Horatio just wanted to get his son off his back. So Horatio and Marcia went on their first date, and now two blissful months later, all three of them were sitting on Horatio's and Kyle's patio having dinner. At first Kyle was happy for his father, that was until he met Marcia. There was just something about this lady that he thought was sorta odd. It was safe to say that Kyle knew that she was up to no good the moment his dad introduced her to him. She just couldn't answer basic questions Kyle would ask her about her profession or she seemed bothered if he talked to her for too long. This made Kyle feel a little uneasy.

But there was no way he could voice this uneasyiness with his father. Horatio was obviously smitten with the 36 year old bombshell, and Kyle hadn't seen his father this happy in a long time, so what was he supposed to do? He wanted his father to be happy, that was for sure.

So as Kyle watched his father stare lovingly into this lady's eyes, he couldn't help but feel a little sick. Plastering his face with the fakest of smiles Kyle tried to hide his feelings. Kyle knew his father, he knew that his dad could instantly tell if there was something wrong with his son, and Kyle didn't want to alarm his dad. Kyle knew he had to do something; and as Marcia looked over at Kyle with her cold stare, he knew that it was about to be war...

Join me as I venture into A Brave Soul...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Brave New Soul**

**S/N: **Horatio is getting married and for the most important person in his life, his son is not happy. Kyle knows his dad is blinded by his love for Marcia Houston that he doesn't see her for what she truly is: a killer. When his dad refuses to look into her past, Kyle must do all the work his self to save his father... But will Kyle be the one that needs saving?

**A/N: **Yes people I'm back and ready for a whole new story. Just to let you know this story will be updated once a week and hopefully I might be able to get two chapters out.I'm recenty married and so I'm just enjoying having this ring on my finger and I got to thinking what if Kyle had to stop a dangerous women from marrying his father. We all know Horatio's loves are bat shit crazy sometimes and he normally see's that, but what if Horatio just doesn't see it in this story?

So I want you all to enjoy and remember one chapter a week, if your lucky you might get two...

The story offically starts three weeks after Kyle has met Marcia

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: "Do you not like her"<strong>

Horatio was happy. His relationship has lasted long enough for him to get to know her last name, and he was truly on cloud nine. When his son first started pushing for him to get back into the dating world, he was a little skeptical. He wasn't ready to date and with his job being so hectic he wasn't sure he could let anyone in. Also he wasn't too sure about having his son handle his dating life. Horatio loved his child and all, but father and son had two differing opinions when it came to women. And though Horatio trusted his son, when it came to dating, Kyle Harmon-Caine wasn't the love guru.

But now Horatio had to credit his child for Marcia Houston. Marcia was everything Horatio wanted in a woman. She was independent, didn't really know who he was (Which is always a plus or a minus for the new woman in his life), wasn't a criminal, and didn't work with him or had a child by his brother. Marcia wanted so much out of life, she wanted a family and respected Horatio's passion for his job along with his strongest passion and love for his son. Finally Horatio had found someone he saw himself growing old with; a feeling he hadn't felt in ages.

As he sat drinking his coffee and half listening to the morning news, he was finally admitting to himself that he had been bitten. Staring off into space, Horatio was snapped back to reality by his laughing son:

"Dad why are you staring off into space like some looney?"

Horatio laughed:

"Just thinking.."

"Just thinking about what?" Kyle asked as he took out his cellphone and started texting his friend."

"Oh nothing, who are you talking too so early in the morning Kyle?"

"Dad don't change the subject who were you thinking about?" Kyle teased.

"If you must know son I was thinking about Marcia."

The smile on Kyle's face turned into a frown as he walked away from his father to get some food:

"Oh.."

"Oh what son?" Horatio asked as he watched his child pour himself some cereal.

"Nothing dad; Can I hang out at Ray's house today?"

"No Kyle and don't change the subject what's wrong?"

"Nothing dad." Kyle said as he started eating his Lucky Charms.

"Do you not like Marcia?" Horatio looked at his son with a serious face.

Kyle thought about his words for a moment. He disliked Marcia, but he didn't want to upset his father:

"No gosh dad, why are you acting like a high school girl?" Kyle laughed,"I don't know her that much not to like her." Kyle hated lying to his father.

Horatio stared at Kyle as if trying to read him like one of the suspects at the lab:

"Alright.."

"Are we cool dad?" Kyle smiled

"Yes soon we are cool. I just want you to like her. Remember any women..."

"That comes into your life has to fit into your life as well as your sons life.. Blah Blah Blah... I get it dad." Kyle cut his dad off as he dumped his bowl into the sink and started to walk out the kitchen.

Horatio watched Kyle go and thought for a moment,"Maybe there is something wrong?" But then he quickly shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind, Kyle was right he didn't know Marcia all the well to not like her, and maybe if Kyle and Marcia spent more time together than Kyle would grow to like her just like Horatio does.

* * *

><p>Marcia Houston had heard stories about the great Horatio Caine. She read about his fight to keep all types of criminals off the streets of Miami, and how many citizens felt safer at night knowing that they had a guardian angel protecting their streets. But her favorite story of all was the article twenty years ago that discussed Horatio Caines mounting war against mexican cartels that ended in a mounting defeat against the leader of one of said cartels, a Mr. Felix Houston. She loved that article so much because it was the day at age 16 when she realized that she was going to kill Horatio Caine.<p>

Marcia grew up with a drug lord for a father and a factory laborer for a mother. Her mother never wanted Marcia to know who her real father was, and it wasn't until her mother died when she was 12 that Marcia came to know her real father. Shelided from that life by her mother and than her grandparents, Marcia still got to know her father through letters and sometime visits. When she was 16 her father was killed in a shoot out in Las Vegas by Horatio Caine and Marcia has been plotting revenge ever since.

When she came across his profile on the dating site, she at first thought it was a joke. But as she began to instant chat with "Horatio" she had come to find out that not only was this the real deal, but she was chatting with his son Kyle that was pretending to be his father. Wow she had hit the jackpot. Though she had followed Horatio Caine for years, no one knew, other than people in Horatio's inner circle, about the Lt.s son. He was well protected by his father and getting close to that child was like breaking into Fort Knox, it wasn't going to happen.

Marcia was certain that Horatio knew nothing about his child chatting on dating sites, but she wanted to play this to her advantage. She faked intrest, pursued "Horatio" and a few weeks later she was sitting across from the Lt at a dinner table. She couldn't believe how easy it was, her chance had finally come.

* * *

><p>Kyle hated the fact that his father was having one of his "lovely dovey" moments this morning at breakfast. It has been three weeks now, after the patio dinner, and Kyle offically dislikes Marcia. He couldn't figure out why and at first he thought it was because of him not wanting to share his father, but it was more than that. Kyle suspected from Marcia's actions that she was fake. Whenever she came to visit the house she always faked intrest in what he was doing when his father was around. But the moment his dad would leave the room to take a phone call or something else, Marcia would go cold and just stare him down or end their conversations. Kyle knew she didn't like him, and whenever his dad would come back into the room she would turn back into that bubbly person putting on a show for Horatio.<p>

He felt like he was trapped, he was the one that wanted his father to get back out there and experience more, but he doesn't want his father to suffer from a broken heart the moment the impending truth about Marcia comes out. Maybe Kyle was just over thinking everything, maybe Marcia wasn't the person Kyle is making her out to be in his mind. These feelings would certainly go away for Kyle had no proof or claim to back them up. But yet he couldn't shake that gut wrenching instinct that Marcia Houston was up to no good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Brave New Soul**

**S/N: **Horatio is getting married and for the most important person in his life, his son is not happy. Kyle knows his dad is blinded by his love for Marcia Houston that he doesn't see her for what she truly is: a killer. When his dad refuses to look into her past, Kyle must do all the work his self to save his father... But will Kyle be the one that needs saving?

**A/N: **I am glad you all liked the last chapter. I'm finding it somewhat hard to map out this story, but I promise you everything will begin to flow. I want to show Horatio not having to deal with a crime, but its Kyle who has to deal with knowing about Marcia and Horaito not believing him or not wanting to take his child seriously. Trust me there will be some action, but right now I need to build that up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: "Seattle Grace?"<strong>

After their morning conversation Horatio went to his office. Throughout his car ride to the lab, Horatio thought about Kyle actions and the way his smile turned into a frown when he mentioned Marcia. Horatio knew Kyle liked Marica, I mean why else would he beg his father to go on one date with her? Maybe the reality of his father dating and being out more with Marcia was starting to get to his child. Horatio knew that there was nothing or no one that would come inbetween father and son, but did Kyle know that? They have had their ups and downs and there was time when Horatio was certain that Kyle would never truly want anything to do with him, but Horatio was now why would Kyle feel this way out of the blue? Horatio needed to talk to his son, he needed to let Kyle know that Marcia was not here to replace Kyle and that his love and affection was still tied to Kyle. For the longest Horatio has been alone, and Kyle has filled that void for the longest, but with Marcia Horatio felt like he still had a chance at true love.

Love, yes love. Love was such a strong word and though he as only been dating Marcia for three weeks, Horatio was in love. He wasn't sure if she felt the same for him, but Horatio was falling in love with the doctor and in time he would reveal these feelings to her in the hopes that she felt the same for him. He wondered what Kyle would say if he told him he was in love with Marcia. Certainly his son would be happy for him right? Why was Horatio questioning himself? Kyle would be happy for his father and gladly let Marcia into their happy little family...Right? So much questions and Horatio, like a giddy school girl, needed answers.

Sitting at his desk he was half-reading a report when Calleigh came walking into his office:

"Horatio I got the lab findings you wanted me to get."

Calleigh put the papers on his desk and looked at his boss:

"Horatio you look different."

Horatio looked up at Calleigh:

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Did you get a haircut or something?" Calleigh said as she examined Horatio.

"No." Horatio smiled at Calleigh.

"Well you just look different like your glowing. I take it things with Marcia is going great." Calleigh smiled as she sat in front of Horatio.

Horatio looked down at his desk:

"Things are going well."

Horatio and Calleigh's relationship and friendship has evolved over the years to them they were than just co-workers they were friends. Horatio shared everything with Calleigh. When Kyle first came into his life, he shared his fears with her, his hopes with her and finally his joy with Calleigh. So sharing his feelings at Marcia to Calleigh wasn't too out of the ordinary:

"Marcia and I have been taking things slowly."

"That's great Horatio," Calliegh shifted in her seat,"I'm happy for you."

Horatio half-smiled:

"The only issues is.."

"What Horatio?" Calleigh sounded a little eager.

"I'm not sure if Kyle likes Marcia."

"I thought he was the one that encouraged you two to date?"

"I don't know how to explain it Calleigh, it's just this morning when we were discussing Marcia, Kyle didn't sound like he liked her all too much."

"Is this worry Horatio coming out again? I just think your reading into it a little too much."

"Yeah your right, I was thinking about having her over for dinner again tonight and just speacking to Kyle about her and I."

"That's a good idea Horatio, but keep in mind Kyle isn't a child, he understands if this makes you happy. Give Kyle a little bit more credit."

Horatio thought about what Calleigh said:

"I have one amazing child don't I?"

"You do Horatio," Calleigh said standing up,"Just hear him out and make sure you let him know that nothing is going to change if your thinking about pursing something long term with Marcia."

Calleigh walked towards the door and turned around:

"I'm truly happy for you Horatio."

Horatio smiled at Calleigh:

"Thank you."

Calleigh left the room and Horatio tried to go back to work. But his conversation with Calleigh stayed on his mind. After thinking about what they discuess Horatio picked up the phone and called Marcia, dinner at his house with his son always seemed like the best way to spend a lovely evening anytime.

* * *

><p>Bad business deals always happen in the dark corners of the world. This business deal was no exception. A stunning woman standing in a dirty alleyway handing a weasel of a man ten thousand dollars was, if viewed out of context, uncommon. But since it was happening in a usual place, in the most crime ridden area of Miami, this wasn't an uncommon occurance. Marcia was buying the ticket that will seal Horatio's fate. She had it all planned out, and this was the last of her plan. She was going to stage Horatio's shooting. Strolling in the park on a sunny Miami day wasn't out of place, but the Lt and his lovely lady getting abushed and shot too death was. Of course she wasn't going to be killed, but Horatio will.<p>

After rethinking her plan, she figured this will be her best way of killing the Lt without having anyone think she was involved in anything:

"Now after the shooting you are to flee Miami you hear me?" Marcia demanded as she handed the killer his money.

"Yeah I get it."

"You better or you won't get the rest of your money because you'll be dead, don't mess with me," Marcia threathened,"I know you know who I am and who my father was."

"I get it." The killer snapped.

"You better."

Marcia walked away from the killer, sealing her fate and the fate of Horatio. All she had to do was get Horatio to take a sunny stroll with her.

* * *

><p>As evening finally settled in Miami, Kyle came home to his father and Marcia making dinner in the kitchen. Kyle didn't want to spend any more time with Marcia, but before he could rush to his bedroom his father stopped him:<p>

"Son is that you?"

"Yes dad," Kyle called back as he headed up to his room.

"Come here Marcia is here."

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes,"Dad I have to do homework, can I say hi to her later?"

Horatio walked out of the kitchen and towards Kyle

"No son," Horatio got close and whispered,"Marcia took off at the hospital to be here, why don't you make some sort of effort to show her some gratitude."

"Highly doubt that" Kyle mumbled as he dropped his bookbag on the steps.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing dad." Kyle walked into the kitchen:

"Hello Marcia" Kyle greeted as he went to grab a snapple.

"Hey Kyle; Don't drink too much you'll get full and won't be able to fully enjoy this dish your dad and I are making."

Kyle fought the feeling of rolling his eyes again:

"Alright, what is it that you guys are making?"

"A famous mexican dish." Marcia said as she stirred the food.

"Chips and dip?" Kyle joked.

"No," Marcia snapped.

Kyle looked at her just as his father walked back into the kitchen:

"Marcia is a great cook," Horatio smiled as he stood next to his son,"I hit the jackpot, I'm done eating pork and beans."

"That's all you ate my poor dear." Marcia laughed.

"Yeah pity isn't it, look at my child he's getting so small and weak from hunger." Horatio laughed back as he tried to feel Kyle's stomach.

"Not really dad, I eat at Aunt Yelina's who is the best cook other than mom." Kyle said rather serious as he moved away from his father.

"Alright." Horatio stopped laughing.

After the food was done and the table was set, the three sat down to begin eating. It was quite mostly other than Horaito or Kyle half talking about school or work. After a while Kyle turned and looked at Marcia:

"What hospital did you do your residency at?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle wants to be a doctor." Horatio said with Fatherly pride.

"Seattle Grace." Marcia answered confidently as she half-smiled at Kyle.

"Isn't Seattle Grace the name of the hospital on Grey's Anatomy?"

"I do believe so." Marcia answered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Thats not a real hospital."

"Yes it is my dear, I spent four years there." Marcia said eyeing Kyle.

"I know for a fact that there is no such hospital named Seattle Grace" Kyle eyed Marcia right back. He so wanted to catch her in a lie, to expose her.

Horatio sensing where the conversation was going spoke up:

"Kyle what's with the line of questioning?"

"Dad I was just.."

"It's alright," Marcia said as she put down her wine glass,"Kids always have questions."

Marcia placed her hand over Horatio's and smiled at him:

"Kyle is just curious that's all right Kyle?"

Kyle looked down at his food than back at his father:

"Yeah I mean it's not every day you meet a neonatal surgeon."

Marcia laughed:

"Yeah well I'm pleased to always meet your acquittance Mr. Caine."

"Mr. Caine is my dad, I'm Kyle." Kyle snapped.

"Kyle! Check your attitude." Horatio corrected his son.

"Sorry dad," Kyle took a bite of his food.

The three went quiet for a while all trying to digest their food and this tense conversation. This wasn't want Horatio had in mind when he planned this dinner; it seemed to be tanking.

After a few minutes Kyle spoke up again:

"I'm sorry dad and Marcia. It's just I'm so impressed by you Marica that's all. I mean your a surgeon at 36 and you graduated from Princeton and Darmouth school of medicine and you did how many years of residency?"

"Four."

"And than you stayed at Seattle Grace?"

"Yes I began my work as a neonatal surgeon"

"See so impressive." Kyle said with a hint of scarcasm. He knew Marcia was lying, and deep down his father had to know that you don't just become a surgeon that quickly, surely his father would catch this.

Marcia was quickly starting to hate this kid. Her plan was flawless, but this boy is going to ruin it with his dumb questions:

"Kyle are you alright you seem a little bit testy this evening." Marcia said with fake concern.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Horatio looked at Kyle,"Yeah son are you alright?"

"Dad I'm fine."

"Well it doesn't seem that way it just seems like your attacking me and I don't understand where the anger is coming from. Do you not want me to date your father?"

"Well that came from left field." Kyle laughed.

"Kyle.."

"Dad now what is she even talking about, all I wanted to know is where she got her education from."

"And she answered that, there is no reason to attack her Kyle."

Kyle looked at his father:

"Now your taking her side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side."

"Whatever dad, I'm done with this dinner and I'm done with this Li.." Kyle stopped himself," I'm just done."

Kyle got up from the table to left leaving Marcia and stunned Horatio. Horatio folded up his napkin and looked over at Marcia who managed to fake a few tears:

"He doesn't like me right?" Marcia cried as she rested her head on Horatio's shoulders.

"No he's probably just stressed."

"Well I hope things go better next time.

"Me too.."

Horatio looked off into space and Kyle stood on the steps and listened to them. Kyle knew it was time to start looking into Marcia Houston.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Brave New Soul**

**S/N: **Horatio is getting married and for the most important person in his life, his son is not happy. Kyle knows his dad is blinded by his love for Marcia Houston that he doesn't see her for what she truly is: a killer. When his dad refuses to look into her past, Kyle must do all the work his self to save his father... But will Kyle be the one that needs saving?

**A/N: **So thankful for all the comments and so thank ful that people are taking an intrest in this story. This chapter is going to shock a few of you and as all my readers know I am not all about sticking to how the show portrays the characters at times. I'm trying to show another side of Horatio, and I do think that when he gets into a relationship he tends to be pussy whipped if you know what I mean he dates liars (Nivens) con-artists (Julia) and needy people (Marsiol... annoying) so he hardly knows how to pick them...

Tell me what you really think of this chapter though cause it's going to surprise some of you...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: "Get out of my room!"<strong>

After Marcia had left, Horatio tried to calm his anger by cleaning up but that did nothing to soothe him. Horatio was embrassed, angry, and a little hurt by Kyle's actions. He knew his child always wanted to know about the people in his father's life, but putting the woman he cares about in tears was not acceptable behavior and his child should know better. Kyle displayed actions that he hasn't seen in a long while, and Horatio didn't know what triggerd his behavior tonight, but he was not going to stand for it happening again.

After placing the dishes in the dis washer, Horatio, still fuming, decided that he was going to confront his son and make Kyle call Marcia and apologize. Climbing the steps to Kyle's bedroom, Horatio could hear the Led Zepplin coming from his son's room. Opening the door without knocking Horatio went straight for the IPOD dock cutting the music off which quickly got Kyle's attention:

'What do you want?" Kyle said as he looked up from his homework.

"How can you study with that music that loud?" Horatio asked sternly.

"Dad what do you want, because if you have nothing serious to ask me than can you please leave me alone I'm trying to study." Kyle said rather annoyed. He was angry at his father for taking Marcia's side at the dinner table.

"Actully I do have something important to say; what the heck where you thinking down there asking Marcia all those questions and accussing her of being a liar? Are you trying to sabotage my relationship with her Kyle? Do you not like her son?"

"Oh dad please, I'm so over Marcia." Kyle rolled his eyes as he mentioned her name.

"I don't know what that means, but your going to take this phone and call her and aplogize for your actions." Horatio took his phone out his pocket and handed it to Kyle.

"The hell I am." Kyle laughed as he looked back down at his homework.

"Excuse me young man."

"You heard me dad," Kyle closed his text book,"I'm not saying sorry to her; if she can't handle a little questioning about her educational background than I suppose she should crawl under a rock and cease from existing. She's a neonatal surgeon," Kyle made quoatations marks with his fingers,"And that's uncommon a lot of people are going to ask her the same questions and if she is being honest than she has nothing to worry about. But I suspect she's not... I mean seattle grace is not a hospital."

"Maybe she was mistaken.."

"Oh geez dad wake up and smell the coffee, how can you be mistaken about what hospital you did your residency at? That's like you saying you don't know how to shoot a gun."

"Kyle whether she was lying or not that does not excuse you from treating her the way you did.."

"And I don't care dad!" Kyle cut Horatio off:

"I don't care if she was hurt she's a liar.."

"And what bases of jugdement do you have for that piece of knowledge Kyle? Huh" Horatio's was getting angry.

Kyle sensing his fathers anger stood up and walked towards the door:

"Where are you going Kyle?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I want you to get out of my room.."

Horatio crossed over to where Kyle was:

"I'm not going anywhere until you call her and say sorry."

"Than you'll be waiting for eternity."

"Kyle," Horatio started off slowly,"I thought you wanted me to date and get back out there, you were the one that wanted me no begged me to date Marcia and now your acting like this?"

"Well and now your happy, so why are you here? To discuss me ruining your happiness? If she broke up with you than good for you move on to someone else that doesn't use a fictional hospital for their lies."

"You would want that wouldn't you?"

"Yup.." Kyle snapped.

"I don't believe this, you disrespected Marcia and put her in tears, and now you want to take that tone with me."

"I'm not taking the tone of anything dad! I want you to leave my room, I'm done having a conversation about her, and I'm done with you for the night. Now leave my room!"

"No and don't you ever raise your voice at me young man, what you did down there was appalling. Now I want you to call her up and tell her your sorry!"

"And like I said fat chance in hell dad.."

Both father and son stood staring the other one down. Horatio from the moment he met Kyle knew that this boy was his son from his attitude, they had matching tempers when flared:

"Kyle Harmon-Caine if you do not call Marcia and apologize you will regret it young man.."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to regret it because I'm not saying I'm sorry when I don't mean it," Kyle moved from the door and stood in front of his dad, "She's your girlfriend not mine, and I don't have to do anything or say anything to her. She's not my mother and I don't need to acknowledge her."

"You darn right you do," Horatio anger flared,"You will call Marcia and you will apologize and if you don't.."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM DAD NOW!" Kyle screamed...

Horatio was caught off guard by Kyle's loud screaming and he didn't know if it was his officers instintics or the fact that his child was yelling at him, but as a kid whenever his father was in his face yelling Horatio would do anything to get his drunk father out of his face. So he didn't know what possessed him to do it, but his hand raised and slapped his son across the face. It was one of those slaps that shocked both father and son leaving them both lost for words.

Kyle raised his hand to his face and looked at his father as tears began to well in his eyes. Horatio not knowing what to say or do reached out to grab his son but Kyle moved away:

"Stay away from me you monster.." Kyle moved as Horatio stepped forward.

"Kyle son I didn't mean too..."

"I hate you, mom was right you will always put others and yourself before me. I hate you and I want you to leave my room now."

Horatio now fully grasping what he had just done, had the overwhelming urge to grab his son and hold on the him, but seeing Kyle's anger and fear Horatio backed away:

"Kyle please.."

"Leave now, I hate you.."

Kyle ran into his bathroom and locked the door leaving Horatio to walk out of the room staring at the hand that just slapped his only child.

* * *

><p>"That damn brat.." Marcia thought to herself as she drove back to her apartment,"He's going to ruin everything for me." At first Marcia thought that Kyle was going to be her golden ticket to Horatio, and he has been, but now she's starting to think that he's now going to be the one to lead to her downfall at the rate he's going. Marcia saw the look Horatio gave her as he said goodnight to her, and she knows that before Horatio ever turns his son away she will be the first one out the door. So she needed to do something to turn father and son against each other so that Horatio would think that Kyle was the bad one and not her.<p>

But that wasn't going to be easy. Horatio was a true family man and Marcia was going to have to bring out the heavy guns if she wanted to turn the father against the son. She needed to think of something and quick because time was of the essence and she would be damn if her plan fails because of some spoiled rich kid.

* * *

><p>Horatio sat on his bed staring off into space. All of the bad memories that he pushed away into the far corners of his mind from childhood came rushing back. The beatings , the time-outs, the endless moving around because of evictions, the way his father would make him sometimes beat on his own brother, came rushing back and Horatio had to contain himself to keep from crying. Horatio wasn't a man for tears, but when it came to his child and to the well being of Kyle he would protect him with his own life and to be the one to hurt his child was tearing him up inside.<p>

That was the biggest fight he and Kyle had ever had and for him to lay his hand on Kyle was now unacceptable. Horatio knew what Kyle had went through in foster care and he promised never to lay a finger on him, and now Kyle wasn't answering his repeated attempts at saying sorry. Was this the end result of Kyle lashing out? Horatio didn't know. All Horatio knew or thought was that Kyle really didn't hate Marcia, he must have been lashing out because Julia had not called or came around in months. That had to be the reason why Kyle was acting the way he was... Julia had disappeared from his life, and now Kyle thinks Horatio is replacing her with Marcia. Horatio went back to his orginial point of needing to tell Kyle that Marcia wasn't replacing anyone but now he had to wait.

He was going to let his son cool off before he speaks to him again.

**Meanwhile**

While Horatio contemplated what was really bothering Kyle, Kyle was on his computer typing in Marcia Houston. There was no way this woman was going to take his father away from him, no way she was going to drive a wedge into the happy home them two have bulit for each other. As he searched the way something intresting caught his eye in the form of Felix Houston...

* * *

><p>More next week... Tell me what you think about everything..<p>

Next chapter: Kyle does some digging, Horatio tries to talk things over with Calleigh, Marcia finds a sore spot..


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Brave New Soul**

**S/N: **Horatio is getting married and for the most important person in his life, his son is not happy. Kyle knows his dad is blinded by his love for Marcia Houston that he doesn't see her for what she truly is: a killer. When his dad refuses to look into her past, Kyle must do all the work his self to save his father... But will Kyle be the one that needs saving?

**A/N: **So sorry for the lateness in updating. I want to thank everyone for commenting, I know a lot of you read this story but done comment, don't worry I'm not going to bite you. Also on another note did you all hear? Evan, who plays Kyle, will be coming back to the show in January. So happy, we all get our Kyle fix and we get to see father and son in action. Though I don't think that the writers will give us everything we want, at least they will give us enough. The title of the episode is called friendly fire and here is my prediction. It said something about fake weapons, I think that Kyle is going to be investigating it on his own and someone tries to stop him from releasing what he found out and that's when pappa lion comes in shooting like "oh hell naw" lol well maybe that's what I would do... lol. But you get my point, I am so happy I know that my fellow mean girl BettyJensa so wanted to see Kyle and so we will offically start the count down for T-minus two months.

Also about the story I have decided to change the direction that this story will take... I know that you guys will like the way this story is going to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: "What has gotten into you?"<strong>

As Kyle scanned the pages of the Miami Star archives he became fascinated. It's was amazing what you could find on the internet without leaving the comfort of your own bedroom. This wasn't the first time Kyle had read about his fathers heroric feats in the newpapers, but this was the first time he was actully intrested. The story of his dad's David and Goliath like battle with Felix Houston appealed so greatly to the younger Caine. There was something about the Felix Houston case that just stuck with Kyle and made him want to explore more. Houston wasn't an uncommon name, but when he read that felix had childeren all over the United States and Mexico. Kyle did the math and two plus two could certainly equal four; what was the likely hood that Marcia and Felix was related, in this case, very likely and his fathers does attract unlikely things. Kyle strongly felt that Marcia and Felix could have a connection, a connection that could prove very deadly for his father and himself.

Kyle knew he had to explore this more, he had to do more digging into Marcia and even Felix's past. He had to find answers, and he needed to get help. There was no way he could go to his father with just a gut feeling, he had to have solid proof that Marcia was out to get him. For now Kyle would play fair, he would treat her nicely, but that doesn't mean he was going to let this woman come inbetween him and his father.

As Kyle shut off his computer he lightly touched the cheek where his father had slapped him. Though the stinging had eased a little, he knew that it would be brusied by the morning. The best option for Kyle was to avoid his father and let the anger slowly wear off. His father had never laid hands on him, and Kyle knew that Marcia was changing his father, Kyle just needed to pervent something drastic from happening where his father would actully hurt himself or others. As Kyle climbed into bed he took and deep breath in sighed: Tomorrow was going to be the beginning of the end for Marcia Houston.

* * *

><p>The sun light poured heavily into the windows and shined brightly on Horatio as the buzzing of the alarm clock woke him up. Horatio had fallen asleep with his clothes from the night before still on and his head was pounding. Rolling over to shut the alarm off, Horatio took a deep breath a let out a groan as the events from the night before slowly began to come back to him.<p>

There was no excuse for what he had done to Kyle, and the dreaded feeling of gulit and shame, that he had tried to sleep off, had come back in full force. Horatio couldn't escape what he had done, and though it was a once in a lifetime thing that he has no plans of ever repeating again, he had still abused his son, he had still interfered in the trust and total love his son has for him. Horatio has too often felt the feelings of regret when it came to Kyle. Regret for not being there to raise him, regret for not stopping all those foster familes from harming him or anyone from harming him for that matter, everything Horatio had no control over when it came to Kyle he regretted. But that slap he had control over and he regrets laying a finger on his child.

As he got out of bed, Horatio felt the overwhelming urge to go and check on his son. Maybe the door would be unlocked this time and Kyle would be willinging to hear his father out. As Horatio made his way to Kyle's bedroom the door was opened, that was a good sign Horatio thought, but as he got close and knocked before entering he noticed that Kyle wasn't in his bedroom. Horatio raced down the staris, trying not to panic after all it was a school day and Kyle could just be up early. As Horatio went into the kitched there was no sign of Kyle. Horatio went searching for his child throughout the house and when he could not find Kyle Horatio grabbed the nearest phone and dailed his number. Getting voice mail, Horatio left a worried message and than hung up.

He didn't want to panic, Kyle always went for a morning run to relive stress or what have you and forgets to bring his phone, but the fact that his car wasn't in the driveway knocked that theory aside. Horatio knew that his son was angry, he didn't want to face the fear that Kyle might have ran away. Horatio never worries, but when it comes to his son, it's never wrong to be a parent and always worrying.

After trying Kyle's phone again and getting voice mail, Horatio dialed Calleigh's number, after two rings she picked up:

"Good Morning H-"

"I can't find Kyle.." Horatio blurted out cutting her off.

"What do you mean can't find Kyle Horatio? Did he leave for school?"

Horatio looked to the side of his and saw Kyle's book bag:

"His book bag is still here and his car is gone, I'm worried Calleigh he's not picking up his phone."

"Alright, call Yelina and Ray Jr and ask if he's over there, I'm on my way...

**Meanwhile**

Marcia wasted no time in trying to figure out what to do about the little pest Kyle Caine. The moment she woke up she was making phone calls trying to figure out what could be done about him. She couldn't kill him, that would just throw her plans to kill Horatio right out the window, so she needed something that was drastic Horatio enough so that she can have him killed and than once he's killed Kyle could follow. After some heavy thinking she came up with such a wonderful plan.

Instead of having Horatio killed in the park, she figured she should be the one to take his life. So after making some phone calls, Marcia hired a man that was going to kidnap Kyle and she was going to be the one to send the letters and toying with Horatio for his childs life. Once Horatio figures out where his child is and finds his lifeless body, she wants to be there to see the light die from his eyes. Once he's at his weakest state, Marcia is going to shoot and kill him.

She needs Kyle and so Marcia has vowed that she is going to be as nice as she can be to the one thing that will be Horatio's downfall.

* * *

><p>After waiting for an hour for Kyle to show up, Horatio opened the door to Calleigh. Calleigh had come right over after getting the phone call, and both were due at the crime lab:<p>

"What's the matter Horatio?" Calleigh asked as she took off her jacket,"What happened?"

"Kyle I can't find him." Horatio said as he closed the door.

"What did Yelina say?"

"He's not there, and he's not with Ray Jr."

"Where could he have gone?"

"If I knew that do you think I would be here right now?" Horatio snapped.

Calleigh looked at him as he ran his fingers through his hair:

"Do you want some coffee?" Horatio offered.

"Yes."

The two walked to the kitchen and Horatio made the coffee:

"What could have triggerd this?" Calleigh asked taking a seat at the table.

Horatio was quiet. Calleigh was there by his side through it all and now there was no reason to keep anything from her:

"Yesterday Kyle and I got into a heated argument and I slapped him.."

Calleigh looked at Horatio stunned:

"Are you out of your mind Horatio? What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I don't know what came over me?" Horatio sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"No you do know what came over you.. What was this even about?"

"Marcia..."

"Marcia, your girlfriend? What did she have to do with it?"

"At the dinner Kyle put her in tears."

"And so you slapped him?" Calleigh raised her voice, this wasn't like Horatio and it angered her.

"No! No! I wanted him to call her to say sorry, but he refused."

"And so your anger just came out and you raised your hand at your son," Calleigh got up from the chair and walked towards the door grabbing her coat,"I hope you find Kyle but right now I can't look at you."

Calleigh opened the door just as Kyle was about to walked through it. Kyle smiles at Calleigh:

"Hey.."

"Where have you been?" Horatio interrupts before Calleigh could speak.

"I went to Ray's.."

"Funny Kyle because I called Ray and Yelina and they said they haven't seen you all morning.."

Calleigh didn't know the man that was standing in front of her, this wasn't Horatio:

"Horatio he's home and alright let it go.."

Horatio looks at Calleigh than at Kyle:

"Go get ready for school we will discuss this later.."

"No we won't.." Kyle snaps back before running up to his bedroom.

Horatio watches his son walk up the stairs and than turns to catch Calleigh's glare; how did it get this way.

* * *

><p>Alright so the story is going to take a little turn you will see... Sorry for the week late..<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

S/N: Horatio is getting married and for the most important person in his life, his son is not happy. Kyle knows his dad is blinded by his love for Marcia Houston that he doesn't see her for what she truly is: a killer. When his dad refuses to look into her past, Kyle must do all the work his self to save his father... But will Kyle be the one that needs saving?

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, I am offically a medical student, I am offically a wife and a new mother... To another dog... lol. I have been supper busy with everything and spent a lovely winter break in China so I have been away, but I am back with another chapter. I started writing this chapter just now when the idea came to mind. The direction of the story is going to change but I know that your going to like the outcome. I am kinda trying to rechapter the magic of my first two stories, and I think this one will have that magic... So pleae forgive me (and I know my loyal readers will.. lol Betty)...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: <strong>**Controlling and sloppy. **

Both Horatio and Kyle were both at the point of frustration when they began their drive to school and work that morning. Kyle had hurriedly gotten dressed like this father requested, but other than that he did not speak to his father or give any knowledge to his presence at all. Kyle's morning was spent sitting outside his mothers house wishing and almost willing for her to open the door or drive through the drive through and return to him. He can still remember the last conversation she had had with him, promising to come home when she "worked" on herself. He wanted her to stay, but his father was the main source who wanted Julia to get help, his father was the one that wanted Kyle all to himself. That slap yesterday put a lot of things in perspective for Kyle, maybe his father was the person his mother and even Ron Saris claimed him to be, his father could be the monster they portrayed him to be.

Horatio on the other hand was just relieved that his son was home. He knew that Kyle would punish him for the slap yesterday and Horatio had mentally prepared himself for that; there was no justification for him to ever lay a finger on his child nor should he ever have the urge to do so. But in that moment the other night, he felt something that he hadn't felt before when it came to Kyle, he felt rage. His son filled him with some much rage and he didn't know how to handle that feeling. Did he love Marcia that much that he was willing to hurt his own son? That couldn't be. Horatio needed to figure a lot of things out.

So as they both climbed into the car and went about their morning, the tension in the car was great. Both too afraid to speak, but both wanting to be heard. As Horatio arrived at Kyle's son he looked over at his son as Kyle prepared his things, but before he could speak Kyle spoke:

"Dad I don't want you or anyone else picking me up from school I am going to get a ride from someone else."

"Kyle you know I don't like you getting into cars with people that I don't know, can you let me know who you will be riding with?"

"Umm no.." Kyle snapped as he grabbed for the door handle.

"Kyle..."

"Dad just leave me alone gosh your so annoying and controlling, I guess I should add that to the list of qualities that makes you you right?"

And with that Kyle jumped out of the car and ran to the school entrance leaving a stunned Horatio with his thoughts.

**Meanwhile on the other side of town  
><strong>Another shady business deal was going down. They met in the same alley way, and discussed the same people, but this time the plan had all changed. She saw it befitting to us the one thing that could destroy Horatio Caine, Kyle Caine was her secret weapon and she planned on using his greatly.

* * *

><p>Horatio arrived to work and went straight to his office. The stress of Kyle and Calleigh now hating him was wearing on him. He never thought him falling for someone again would cause so much drama. Horatio had his fair share of drama, with Marisol, Yelina and Julia, he didn't need anymore and he didn't want any with Marcia. Sitting at his desk a lot of thoughts raced through his mind. What if Kyle was right? What if that whole seattle grace thing was truly false. Horatio was tempted to research Marcia, but he stopped himself. He cared for Marcia and he felt that she deserved a shot at explaining herself. What was truly happening to Horatio? Was he seriously putting his own happiness before his own childs? It was true that Horaito has been alone for so long, he has missed a woman's compainship in more ways than one and he with time he felt that he deserved this happiness, but not at the cost of the trust and love of his most prized treasure: his son.<p>

Kyle hated Marica, that was not lost on Horatio. But Horatio just wished that Kyle could see where he was coming from. Why couldn't Kyle see that Horatio needed Marcia and to just accept that they were going to be together. Horatio didn't want to use the love word with Marcia yet, but he was close, these last few weeks have showed Horatio that Marcia was most likely the one. But this decision would not be made without his son, but than again Horatio's heart and his mind was at war and he didn't know which one fought for Kyles opinion in the matter.

Sitting there lost in his thoughts, he hardly heard Calleigh come into his office:

"Horatio I have the report back from the M.E on that John Doe we found last week."

Horatio sat up in his chair and gave his full attention to Calleigh:

"Excuse me?"

"The report on the John Doe we found last week over near Sunset, his name is," Calleigh opened the folder,"Martin Sanchez he was identified through his dental records."

Calleigh handed the folder to Horatio and stood back and watched him as he read the report:

"It says here that he had four gunshot wounds to the chest legs and skull?" Horatio looked up at Calleigh.

"Yes the M.E thinks that the wound to his temple that penetrated his skull is the shot that killed him."

"Oh," Horatio contined to read the report,"Do we know anything about Mr. Sanchez?"

Calleigh opened up another folder and began reading:

"The only thing that we gathered at this time is that he has family in dade county and some former priors, but other than that he has stayed under the radar."

She handed that folder to Horatio and stayed quiet as he read over the file. She was angry at Horaito, but she knew how to separte her work feelings from private feelings. Horatio sensing something from Calleigh spoke up:

"Calleigh about this morning," Horatio started as he put the folders down," I just wanted to say sorry.."

"There is no need to apolgize to me, I don't control your actions and your relationship with Kyle. But I can say this: If you contine to hurt him like this Horatio, you will lose him."

And with that Calleigh left the office.

**Later on that day**

Kyle left school. His mind elsewhere and he couldn't focus on class today when he had more important things to do. He needed to get his hands on more information about the Felix Houston case. He knew that he couldn't ask his father, also he wanted to contine to make his dad suffer a little more, only until he got his hands on some tangible evidence so that he can prove to his dad that he was right, and also get the proper thanks that he deserved. Kyle also could not help but feel like he got both his father and himself into this mess. He was the one that beg his father to go on the date with Marcia, he was the one that forced his father to call her and pursue her and now he was the one that had to get them both out of this mess.

Kyle was no stranger to broken homes. He bounced from foster home to foster home since he could remember and also lived on the street. When he finally found his parents he was happy; but than he realized that even his parents had their own issues with giving him a loving family. His mother had problems with the law and his father was practically the law. He learned that with his mother he loved her dearly, but she could not be counted on, and with his father he either always needed some form of police escort or to go into hiding because his dad had so many people gunning for him and who have no problems with killing his child to get back at the great Lt. Caine. Kyle truly didn't know if he was better off staying in foster care or with his parents at times.

Kyle finally arrived at the library and went straight to the records and archives section. He rememberd as a child watching his foster father use those old machines to look up some information on his foster fathers mother. Kyle paid for he usage of the machine and began trying to find any information he can on felix houston. What he learned was quite intresting: he was a drug lord kingpin. He controlled a lot of the drugs coming into and going out of Miami to the tune of 35 billion dollars. He ran one of the most dangerous gangs in all of Miami and when he died he left behind only one child- A daughter. That piece of information shocked Kyle. He needed to do more digging. Marcia had to be that child. Kyle thought she and Feliz beared a striking resemblence, but he needed more proof. He needed to do a little bit ore field work and he knew that he could not do it alone. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to prove that Marcia Houston was Felix Houstons daughter.

* * *

><p>Up next: Kyle continues his quest and meets his fate, Marcia acts and Calleigh smells a rat.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

S/N: Horatio is getting married and for the most important person in his life, his son is not happy. Kyle knows his dad is blinded by his love for Marcia Houston that he doesn't see her for what she truly is: a killer. When his dad refuses to look into her past, Kyle must do all the work his self to save his father... But will Kyle be the one that needs saving?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I cannot tell you the direction of the story, but I will say that I think that this could be a episode or a story arc but of course I am not a writer of the show... lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: "All about family"<strong>

Marcia had a happy childhood. Her mother struggled to raise her, working a low paying factory job and walking the streets at night; but her mother never complained. Marcia never witnessed the struggles her mother went through to take care of her, she never saw the black eyes and bruises her mother endured from the johns she picked up. She never listened in on the quiet conversations her mother had with her aunt when they complained about being ripped off at the factory or Marcia's father not giving any money towards helping raise her. Her mother made sure that Marcia had no worry and care in the world, but that was all about to change.

Marcia was 12 when her world fully began to fall apart. Her mother was killed by one of the men she was seeing. Than just two weeks after her mothers death both her grandmother and aunt were killed in a fire that burned down the factory, leaving many dead and without jobs. Marcia went from having a happy childhood to having to fend for herself over night. Than when it seemed that she was going to perish, the father that her mother never spoke about to her came in to claim his daughter and take her away from the poverty she had known. Her dad Felix Houston was her knight and shining armor. Felix made sure Marcia had the best, anything she wanted she got without even having to mention it more than once.

Marcia got used to her surroundings and this new father that she had never knew and as she grew older she also began to understand what her father did for a living and how it would affect her. She uderstood why she had to travel to school with two armed escorts and why her father always wanted to know who was going to be around when they arrived at a certai restuarant or went shopping. She was the daughter of a drug kingpin and she didn't see anything wrong with it. In private coversations with her father, he would tell Marcia that he didn't want her to end up like him, always having to look over her shoulder. But she wanted to be just like him to the point that she would always say that she already had too. Yes she wanted to inherit the business, she wanted to take over one day and she told her father that she wanted to be groomed into the family way. Marcia made that desicion at the age of 15 and she knew that there was no looking back, she was going to be just like her father.

When she turned 16 her world would be turned upside down again. There was this new detective on the block, taking down big drug lords and gangs. His name was Horatio Caine and he was a big threat to her father and their livelyhood. Marcia had rumblings that this Caine guy had a vested intrest in her father, but she just knew like everyone else he would be "taken care of." The showdown would happen on a cool november day just three days before thanksgiving, when Marcia turned on the news she saw that not only was her father dead, but he was shot and killed in a shoot out by no other than Horatio Caine. That's when something inside Marcia snapped. Thats when she finally realized that everyone that she had ever loved and cared for was gone, and that the one person that gave her the world was taken from her by Horatio Caine. Thats when her hatred for Horatio Caine started, and as she was shipped off to london for her own protection she knew that one day she was going to get him back.

After enduring years in different countries living off the millions her father had left for her, Marcia had grown from a young lady into a beautiful woman. She was poised and ready to make her mark and get back at the one person that was going to feel her wrath. Coming back to America, she took over her fathers business, killing anyone that threathen or stood in her way. When she had the power and money that she needed, she began to put the wheel in motion for the perfect revenge, and when she saw Horatio Caine's dating profile online she just knew that her opporuity had arrived.

**Present Day**

Kyle Caine walked out of the library and back towards the bus stop. His father would kill him if he knew that Kyle was takig the bus. Horatio was an over protective dad, and though there was nothig wrong with the bus, Horaito knew that in his line of work that everything had the potential of being harmful or deadly. Kyle knew that his father would give him a verbal lashing over not telling him where he was going or what he was doing, but than Kyle figured that his father was so far gone with Marcia that if Kyle called and said that he was running away to join the circus his father would just probably say just be back by dinner. Kyle wished that his father would just see the holes in Marcia's story, but since his father won't Kyle would have to do the work for them both.

This Felix Houston guy sounded real badass to Kyle. A bit of pride swelled through Kyle when he read how his father brought down Felix and the whole drug cartel. Kyle always respected his father for what he has done or is doing, but he just hated that his dad brought his work home and smootherd Kyle with the need to be over protective. But Kyle needed to formulate a plan. How was he going to prove that Marcia and Felix are related? There was no way his father would believe him with solild proof. Could Kyle trust his aunt to figure out that information? Could he take it to Calleigh? Kyle was at a lost, he knew that he couldn't just straight out ask the lying "dr" so he was at a stand still. The only way he figured was going home sneaking into his dad's office and running the back ground check on his dads computer. He knew his father had that software on his home computer and Kyle knew his dads password... It was Kyle (of course it was Kyle) his dad was very obvious when it came to the love he had for Kyle. Kyle needed to act quite. As the bus arrived he just knew that his plan was going to work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Marcia was making her way to the crime lab. Horatio had always offered to give her a tour of his work place and she was curious. Not so much to see what he does, but to see how he would go about trying to figure out what she had planned for him. Marcia needed to know what tools they had so that she would leave no evidence linking her to what she was about to do. As she walked into the crime lab she was taken aback by how nice the place was. She had her fair share of run in's with the law, but having a bank account that reached near the billions guarnteed her record would never be found by anyone. Walking up to the front desk she was about to ask where the office of Lt. Caine was when she heard her name being called:

"Marcia" Horatio asked.

"Babe," Marcia turned around and walked up to him,"I came to take you up on that offer for a tour, this isn't a bad time is it?"

"No," Horatio smiled at Marcia happy to see her,"I was just about to head to lunch but I can give you a tour."

"Well you can give me a brief tour and than we can head out to lunch because I'm straving as well." Marcia offered a fake smile in return.

Horatio took her by the hand and lead her to his office. As Marcia walked in she instantly noticed all the medals and awards along with the many pictures of Kyle that lined the desk and walls:

"Wow you got a lot of awards," Marcia said as she looked around,"and pictures of Kyle."

"Yes Kyle seems to be everywhere in this office," Horatio smiled with fatherly pride,"I didn't get to watch his grow up but now that he's in my life I want to enjoy every moment I have with him."

Marcia grew quiet as she walked around the office and looked at all the photos and read all the awards and newspaper clippings that were framed. She was half-way around the room when she stopped at a certain clipping:

"What's this?" Marcia asked as she turned to Horatio. Horatio walked up and read the headline:

"Oh that was many many years ago, I brought down one of the biggest drug cartels in Miami."

Marcia's insides began to turn as she continued reading the article:

"This Felix Houston was a drug kingpin?" Marcia asked.

"Yes he ran like a billion dollar drug enterprise, he was a murderer he had over 200 deaths that was traced back to him. He was a ruthless killer, he was one of the biggest names that I ever had a hand in taking down."

Marcia had to stop her anger from spilling to the surface:

"What happen to him?"

Horatio was quiet for a moment:

"I killed him."

"Oh."

"Yes the streets of Miami are much more safe when we get scum like Felix Houston off the streets."

Marcia just stared at the hanging frame. She had to force herself not to cry, there was so much that she wanted to shout at Horatio, but she knew soon her voice will be heard. The two of them stood in silence for a few moments until Horatio spoke up:

"Do you want to contiue the tour of just go get something to eat?"

Marcia walked away from the wall and towards Horatio:

"I'd rather go back to your place if you know what I mean?" Marcia kissed him on the lips.

After their kiss Horatio smiled at Marcia:

"I think that could be arranged."

Horatio grabbed his jacket and keys from the desk and the two began to walk towards the entrance of the crime lab. As they were about to leave Calleigh and Eric just happened to be walkig towards them:

"Horatio we were just about to head towards your office." Eric stopped in front of Horatio.

Horatio and Marcia stopped holding hands:

"Eric, Calleigh this is Marcia, Marcia this is two of my CSI'S Eric and Calleigh."

They said their hellos than Horaito continued:

"We were about to head to lunch is this something that can wait until I come back?"

Eric looked at Horatio and than Marcia:

"H I think we should discuss this in your office if Marcia doesn't mind waiting just a little bit." Eric asked as he looked at Marcia.

"No I don't mind." Marcia smiled at Eric,"You can go I will wait for you."

Horatio squeezed her hand and than Eric and Horaito left leaving Calleigh and Marcia alone. Calleigh felt awkward she didn't know what to say to Marcia, but she did notice that she was really pretty just like all of Horatio's former girlfriends, Calleigh just hoped that her looks also didn't bring along the drama that they other pretty women brought into Horatio's life:

"So you enjoy working in the crime enviroment?" Marcia asked getting Calleighs attention.

"I do."

"Wow, I don't think I have the stomach for it."

Calleigh laughed:

"Well what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Oh what do you spealize in?"

"Neonatal?"

Calleigh was impressed," Oh wow that must be hard but rewarding work?"

"It has its challening moments."

"So you must like kids, you've met Kyle right?" Calleigh knew she had.

"I guess you can say I like kids, I like other peoples kids," Marcia laughed,"I have met Kyle, between me and you he's a little brat if you ask me."

Strike one. Calleigh was take aback by Marcia's frank honesty. Everyone knew how Horatio felt about his son, and as a woman that was going to enter into a realtionship with Horaito Marcia must knew that Horatio would do anything and everything for his son:

"You like Kyle don't you?" Calleigh asked a little shocked.

"Oh don't get me wrong I like him only because he's Horatio son, but I feel like they are too attached. The boy is almost out of high school, Horatio needs to learn to let go. If Kyle was my son, I would have shipped him off to boardig school or something. Yesterday night at dinner he was being so rude and disrespectful to me and his father, he deserves a good smack across the face." Marcia said matter-o factly.

Calleigh couldn't believe her ears, this women hardly knew her and she was sharing so much about how she felt about her bosses son to her:

"Well I have met Kyle a few times and he's a very nice boy."

"Right well all I can say is that he needs to a good butt whupping if you ask me."

Marcia said her last statement just as Horatio and Eric were walking up to her and Calleigh:

"Who needs their butt whopped?" Horaito asked as hestood beside Marcia.

"No one babe, you ready to go." Marcia laughed.

"Yup, Calleigh, Eric I will see you both in about an hour."

"Alright." Calleigh answered.

Marcia and Horatio walked away leaving Eric and Calleigh alone:

"She seems nice." Eric said as he watched them walk away."

"Yeah.." Calleigh rolled her eyes and began walking the other way. There was something off about this Marcia lady and Calleigh just knew she was going to be just like all the other ones.

* * *

><p>Coming up next: Kyle is almost caught, Marcia puts her plan in action and Calleigh makes an appeal.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

S/N: Horatio is getting married and for the most important person in his life, his son is not happy. Kyle knows his dad is blinded by his love for Marcia Houston that he doesn't see her for what she truly is: a killer. When his dad refuses to look into her past, Kyle must do all the work his self to save his father... But will Kyle be the one that needs saving?

A/N: I know you all are most likely thinking wow one chapter that's good, two chapters that great, three chapter update this is amazing. lol yeah well I have a lot of time on my hands (I'm in bed with the flu) so I have been writing some chapters and just studying. So enough... Also you will like how everything is going to play out with Kyle and Marcia and Calleigh. So this chapter finally the games begin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: "Let the games begin"<strong>

Kyle had never had to type his name in one sitting before in all of his life. His dad's password protection plan was an epic failure. Once he figured out his way around the system, Kyle felt like a pro with the technology. He knew that he would have to run a background check through codis or whatever it was called and that would take a couple of days to get the information back, but if he sent that report to his dad's office computer or better yet Calleighs desk he knew that it would be seen. Kyle knew it was a risk, but he knew that the only way to expose Marcia for what she truly was or is, is to bring someone else that knows his dad into the fold so that he has a leg to stand on when he confronts his father about Marcia.

After submitting what he needed, Kyle was about to shut down the computer when he heard his father and what sounded like Marcia coming through the front door. Looking down to make sure he didn't leave anything in the front entrance, Kyle quickly shut off the monitor after the program closed and not having anytime to run out the office without being seem, hide under the desk. He didn't want his father to see him in the office better yet home. He listened as the two walked passed the office and towards the kitchen. What was his father and Marcia doing here? What was he about to listen too? Kyle needed to get out the house right away. He still had three more hours of school left, and the way he left his father he knew that his dad was going to be calling him very soon to make sure he had a ride home from school.

Fifteen minutes passed by before Kyle thought it was safe to get up from under the desk. He didn't want to know what his dad and Marcia was doing, he just hoped his dad took a shower afterwards. As he was walking out of the office and towards the front door he heard her dreaded voice:

"Kyle aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Kyle stopped moving and rolled his eyes before turning towards Marcia:

"I felt a little under the weather so I came home just now."

Marcia looked Kyle up and down:

"I didn't hear the front door open and I have been in the kitchen this whole time getting lunch ready for your father and I."

Kyle wanted to tell her to leave him alone:

"Well I saw my dads car park outside and so I figured that he was busy so I didn't want to make too much noise."

"Right but we drove my car Kyle.." Marcia wanted to catch this little brat in a lie.

"Whatever Marcia, you don't live here and your not my mother so I don't have to explain anything to you, now go back to my father and get out of my face."

Marcia charged up to Kyle and grabbed him by his arm:

"Now you listen to me you little brat, I'm not going to take you disrespecting me much longer. Your father and all his little friends might think your an angel but I see right through you."

"And I see right through you too Marcia Houston," Kyle shot back as he yanked his arm from Marcia,"You might have my dad fooled but I'm on to you. Your so dumb, anyone that is willing to use a fake hospital on T.V to try to fool someone is destined to be found out."

The two stood there staring each other down:

"We will see what happens you little twit, your father wants me at the end of the day and your going to be the one that suffers in the end."

"You must not know too much about me Marcia, like my dad I don't take too kindly to threats."

"We will see.."

"Your right about that."

Kyle turned and ran up the stairs passing his father, who was just about to come down them:

"Kyle..."

"Dad I don't feel well.." Kyle rushed passed his father into the bathroom to hide the sheer shock and terror on his face and to absorb what just happened with Marcia.

Horatio was little take aback at the abruptness of Kyle's passing followed by Marcia who looked a little red:

"Are you both alright?"

Horatio asked embracing Marcia:

"Yes I just saw Kyle struggling to get into the house, I opened the door and he just ran right pass me, I don't know he looks a little sick."

"I'm going to see what's the matter with him, give me a few moments." Horatio smiled at Marcia and than walked towards the bathroom lightly knocking on the door:

"Kyle, son is everything alright?"

Kyle was silent for a few seconds, he had to get himself together:

"I'm fine dad, just a little stomach pains from the lunch at school."

"Do you want me to take you to the doctors?" Horatio was now concerned.

"Umm no dad I think I just need to rest and drink some water or something."

Horatio thought for a moment:

"Well I do have to go back to work, but if you want I can stay and work from home or Marcia can take a look at you and stay with you if you want?"

"NO!" Kyle blurted as he swung open the door:

"Dad I will be fine, I just need to rest and I'm sure Marcia has some babies or something to tend to right?"

Marcia cut Kyle a glare before softening her facial expression as Horatio turned:

"Yeah I have to head back to the hospital soon, I'm sure he just has a little stomach bug he will be alright."

Horatio looked from Marcia back at Kyle and gently touched his sons face:

"You call me if you want me or Calleigh to come here and look after you. If anything Marcia can come back to the house if there is any needed medical attention."

"I doubt that" Kyle grumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing dad, I just want to go and rest my head." Kyle moved from his fathers embrace and went into his bedroom slamming and locking the door.

Horatio let out a big sigh and than turned and walked back up to Marcia:

"Maybe I should call out."

"No he will be fine, you worry about him too much."

"He's my child Marcia, if I don't worry about him who will?"

Horatio walked from Marcia down the stairs and towards the kitchen, Marcia followed:

"I understand you want what's best for him, but at some point you will have to let go of him Horatio he's a growing boy."

"Well if your in the line of work that I am in and you have so much criminals trying to get back at you by attempting to kill your child, you would be a little bit over protective as well." Horatio took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yes but.."

"Marcia Kyle is my world, and I won't stop loving him or being the way I am with him until these men or women stop trying to kill him." Horatio said with a serious look on his face.

Marcia absorbed what Horatio said and the look on his face that meant conversation closed. So she moved on to the next topic that was bugging her:

"You and Calleigh are you two close?"

Marcia couldn't help but think back to the conversation she had had with Calleigh in the crime lab:

"Yes we have worked together for more than 12 years."

"Oh." Marcia got a little sick just thinking about what she said to Calleigh. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the blonde was going to run her mouth to Horatio:

"Are you guys partners or something?"

"You can say that, I have some rank over her thought but I don't believe in holding that over anyone."

Marcia was just processing all of this information. She had made a mistake and so now she needed to put her plan in overdrive and now there no way the Kyle would trust her now:

"You know what Horatio I am going to call the hospital and tell them that I had an emergency that I needed to tend too so that I can stay here and look after Kyle."

Horatio looked up at Marcia:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he didn't look so well and so I think that I should stay here. You can head to work and I will give you updates and let you know if anything chances. If so I will bring him to the hospital myself and you can just meet us there."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but your the doctor and doctors always know best." Horatio stood and kissed Marcia than he looked at his watch:

"Well I do need to be on my way."

"Alright honey."

"Just call me and let me know how he is doing and if you need anything."

"I most certainly will."

Marcia was going to do a whole lot more than just call Horatio, she needed her plan in action now. So as she watched Horatio drive off she made the phone call that would put into action a plan that has been brewing for more than 18 years.

After Marcia thought Horatio was fully gone and not coming back, she climb the step and walked straight into Kyle's bedroom:

"Your father wants me to take you to the hospital with me." Marcia stood in the door way.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Marcia."

"Get up now, put your crap on and lets go." Marcia shouted.

Kyle jumped up from the bed:

"Get out of my room and if my father is not here you can leave."

Marcia reached behind her back and pulled out her gun and pointed it at Kyle:

"Get your ass down the steps and into the car we are going for a little ride."

* * *

><p>Let the fun times begin.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Brave New Soul

AN: I got an e-mail from one of my dedicated readers about this story and so I went and read it over and realized that I should really finish this. My new story Family Ties was going to be like this story in a sense, so I decided to finish this story up, and who knows Family ties might be the sequel to this.

If you have gone and read over Brave New Soul and or have just begun reading Brave new soul, than you know that Kyle has just been kidnapped by Marcia.I am picking it up from there, so please do not jump into this chapter and comment asking what happend if you have not read the other chapters... For my dedicated readers, read over the other chapters so that you have a refresher.

* * *

><p>Chapter nine: "What happen Marcia?"<p>

Kyle was stunned. He knew who Marcia was and now at this moment, all of his gut feelings about her became true. He remained standing, staring at the gun stuck:

"Marcia," Kyle started slowly,"you don't want to do this, my father will know about this immediately."

Marcia laughed:

"I don't think so Kyle, when I am done with you and him, you both will be sharing a nice lovely spot in hell.."

Kyle laughed. Even though he was staring at the end of a gun, he still couldn't take this cow serious:

"You know Marcia, if thats even your name, I had you pegged wrong. I thought that you would at least have some common sense not to try and get caught. My father will put two and two together and make four so fast your head will spin. So you don't you put down the gun and I promise to tell my dad to take it easy on you."

Now it was Marcia's turn to laugh:

"And I too had you pegged wrong Kyle. I know you are a punk, but I thought that you would be trembling now. So why don't I give you some incentive for you to move your feet."

Marcia fired the gun and hit Kyle in the shoulder. The force of the shot along with the gravity of the situation caused Kyle to stumble back and land on his bed:

"You see Kyle, I am not playing with you. I will not take your brat attitude like your father has. You have the wool pulled over his eyes, but so do I. You will be dead before he ever finds out the truth."

Marcia walked over to Kyle and dug her hand into his wound causing Kyle to scream out in pain:

"Get up now!"

Marcia pulled him to his feet and yelled in spanish, in a few moments two men came into the room. One was carrying a trash bag and a duffle bag, and another a large gun:

"Kyle you have forced me to begin my plan early. I truly wanted to get to know the man that I was going to kill with my bare hands. But I did not count on you being such a brat. Your father has no backbone when it comes to you. When I'm done he will have nothing else as well. TAKE HIM!"

Marcia screamed as the man with the gun dragged Kyle out of the room. Now feeling the sheer pain of his wound, Kyle began to call out in pain:

"Please Marcia don't do this!"

"Too late." Marcia hollered back before she began instructing the other man to clean up any trace of blood.

**Meanwhile at the lab**

Horatio was barely concentrating on work. His conversation with Marcia replayed over in his mind. Maybe she was right, he was a little bit too overprotective of Kyle. Kyle was reaching the age where he needed a little bit more independence. He will be going off to college soon, and Horatio would have to step back a little; but right now that was not possible. He had criminals every single day, tell him about his private life. Some have described his son down to the color of socks he was wearing on a particular day. Just the other day he had some badass drug lord tell him that he watched Kyle come out of school and into one of the hummers. With that sort of information being told to him daily, how could he ease up? People, bad people, where stalking his son, and Horatio needed to be one step above the rest inorder to prevent the unthinkable.

Also why had Marcia wanted to know about him and Calleigh? There was nothing going on other than professional work related stuff right? Horatio never thought of Calleigh in that way and if he has, he quickly blocked it out. There was no way with his history and his personal life, that she would want anything to do with him. Plus Horatio had a hard time getting Kyle to like Marcia, how would Kyle even recieve Calleigh? Horatio was going to use the Kyle card to keep himself from thinking about pursuing anything with Calleigh, that was it for sure, Kyle would not approve and his sons approval was everything right?

Lost in thought he hardly noticed the person in question walk into the room:

"Horatio if I keep catching you daydreaming like this, I might have to tape it so that the others would believe me.' Calleigh laughed as she sat down next to him.

Horatio slightly grinned:

"Well... I was just thinking about you?"

"Me?" Calleigh smiled.

"Yes you," Horatio started taking a more serious note,"Are you still mad about yesterday and how I handled Kyle. Just to let you know I felt and still feel horriable. Kyle won't even speak to me and I'm nervous.'

"Oh Horatio," Calleigh started,"I'm not mad at you anymore, I just didn't think hitting your child would ever be an option for you."

"I know, with my childhood and all right?" Horatio hung his head.

Calleigh had a strong urge to lift his head, but fought it:

"Horatio sometimes we make mistakes, and being a parent you are bound to make many mistakes. But remember this, at the end of the day Kyle loves you and will always love you."

"I hope so Calleigh.."

"I know so Hora..."

Before Calleigh could finish her sentence, there was a loud thud sounding crash outside the building. The CSI's and others raced outside to see a woman fall out of the SUV and hit the pavement. Horatio blinked as if he was seeing things and barely registered the commotion before he was running towards Marcia on the ground. Pushing others out the way he picked her up in his arms:

"Marcia, Marcia can you hear me?"

Marcia did not answer at first, this caused Horatio to check for a pulse and any signs of breathing. Marcia was breathing:

"Get a bus!" Horatio screamed as Marcia slowly blinked her eyes opened and slowly and painfully spoke:

"Horatio they have Kyle."

And with that Marcia closed her eyes and let everything wash over her.

* * *

><p>WHAT DO YOU THINK... THIS IS ABOUT TO GET INTRESTING...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Brave New Soul

AN: I am so glad that you all are happy that I am back. To let you all know, I am actually on bedrest... And no happy baby stories, I broke my leg. My husband is away and so my mother has banished me to my room and so I decided to read over all my old stories and decided to write a new one eventually and finish this one... COMMENT PEOPLE, I AM SICK AND HAVE A BROKEN LEG...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Blood on my hands<p>

It all seemed like a blur to Horatio. Marcia being loaded into an ambulance, unable to provide any more information about her attack. Horatio only knew that Kyle was abducted, by whom, Marcia was unable to answer. He felt torn, he wanted to go to the hospital with his girlfriend, but Kyle being in the hands of criminals was taking presdence over his heart and mind. So he had Frank go to the hospital with Marcia, while he drove to the site where the possible abduction took place. When he arrived Calleigh and Eric were already processing the scene. Horatio jumped out of his car and practically ran over to them:

"What do you got?"

Worry lined Horatios face and Calliegh could sense the inner turmoil Horatio was dealing with:

"There defintely was a struggle here, Eric has collected blood samples and has sent them back to the lab for testing, he's waiting on them right now."

Horatio tried to keep his cool when he heard about the blood:

"What do you think happened?"

"I think that Marcia and Kyle were ran off the road, causing an accident, and Kyle was dragged from the car." Calleigh had to answer truthfully, sugar coating anything would get Horatio nowhere and Kyle not found.

Horatio turned and looked at the surrounding area. There was just road, no houses or any witnesses that would be able to come forward. A thought just hit him while he was surveying the area, where we Kyle and Marcia going? And why hadn't she called him if there was something wrong with his child? Horatio had to push those thought s out of his head, he did not want to blame Marcia for anything that was not her fault. Kyle was his number one thought right now and he needed to be focused:

"Calleigh did you get any projectiles," Horatio asked as if he was going to be sick,"Was there any indications that a gun was used?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio hating the job she had for the first time:

"Yes Horatio," Calleigh answered as she pointed over to two men taking pictures of the floor,"We believe a .44 has been used."

Horatio needed to sit down, he couldn't bear to think that his child had been shot. Horatio looked around, suddenly feeling like his world has stopped:

"Horatio do you need to take a seat?" Calleigh asked as she moved to support her boss and friend. This could not be easy on him. He had gone through a lot to protect his son. He has fought through hell and back to make sure that Kyle could live as normal as possible and than this happens. They have all worked child abduction cases. Some of the outcomes were amazing and then some just caused them to always reevaluate there jobs. Calleigh hoped for a good outcome, and she silently vowed to kill anyone that caused Horatio or Kyle any harm.

"No I am fine." Horatio answered as he watched Eric walk over towards them. Eric wore a look that caused Calleighs heart to skip a beat:

"Horatio, I just got off the phone with the lab. The blood that was tested does belong to Kyle." Eric said with emotion in his voice.

The blood drained from Horatios face, and Calleigh thought he looked like he had aged ten years within that moment:

"Eric are you sure." Calleigh asked as she too was starting to become sick with the thoughts of what could have possibly happened:

"They are positive that the blood is Kyles."

All three were quiet until Horatio broke the silence by putting on his shades and beginning to walk away:

"Horatio," Calleigh chased after him,"What are you doing, what are you going to do."

Horatio did not stop nor did he look back:

"I'm going to find my son and kill whoever has him."

* * *

><p>Kyle faded in and out of consciousness. The pain was unbearable. He knew that he had been shot in the shoulder by Marcia, but the rest was a blur. The last thing he remembers was being kicked the stomach by a masked man before being given a shot that put him to sleep. Now he awoke with his gunshot wound registering fully in his mind. If he would have never pushed his father to date and move on he would have never been at this point. He hated the fact that his own actions got him in trouble, but also he hated the fate that his father was too lovey dovey to see through the fraud that is Marcia Houston. His father was known for his investagative work and he wondered why he never looked into Marica. Was it because he just fell for her or was it because he assumed Kyle was alright with her so he did not need to check? It was going to be Kyle's own fault that he and his father would die. Maybe that would be for the best, because Kyle would just die if he lost both his parents again.<p>

* * *

><p>Marcia awoke and looked over to see a bald headed man sitting in the chair next to her bed. Turning her head to look for Horatio, she let out a slight groan when she did not see him:<p>

"Horatio.."

She muttered getting Franks attention:

"Hey Marica," Frank said gently as he stood and walked towards the bed:

"Horatio?" Marcia asked

"Horatio could not be here right now, he's looking for his son."

"Why?"

Frank looked at Marcia as if that was such as werid question to ask, that deduced that she most likely did not remember what happened:

"Kyle was abducted when you and him were ran off the road. You found a way to drive to the crime lab and thats how we got you the help."

Marcia rolled her eyes:

"I want Horatio here now!" Marcia demanded

"I can call him Marcia, but the man is looking for his son, half of Miami is looking for this child. There is no way..."

"I'm more important at this time." Marcia groaned.

Frank looked at her and turned to walk out the room:

"I will try to see if he would come."

Frank walked out the room and thought,"_Horatio is not going to like this."_

* * *

><p>What do you think? The next chapter will be longer. Horatio and Marcia argue, Calleigh comes full circle and Kyle gives up.<p> 


End file.
